Lan Hikari
'''Lan Hikari, known in Japan as is the 11 year old 5th grade (12 years old and 6th grade after MegaMan battle Network 3) boy that operates his NetNavi named MegaMan.EXE who is Lan's older brother. Lan is, of course, the son of the world-renowned scientist Dr. Yuichiro Hikari and grandson of Tadashi Hikari. His mother is Haruka Hikari. He wishes to become the greatest NetBattler ever (and gets a ton of rivals in the process). He is a rival in the form of Eugene Chaud, whom Lan technically defeats every game, but Chaud none the less often looks down him despite being unable to beat him. Lan is the human protagonist of the video games, anime, and graphic novel where he battles with MegaMan against multiple crime organizations such as World Three, Gospel, Nebula, and Duo. Personality Lan is a bit of a spaz, and is also reckless. However, this is what defines his ability to bounce back, even after the severe trauma that he is often subject to. This behavior of his puts him at odds with his rival, the confident Chaud. His recklessness also allows him to be a risk taker, and his protagonism allows his constant divine favors (i.e. Leaping out of a 2-story window into the ocean and surviving). He though is kind and has a good heart, and his parents and friends are proud of him. Biography Lan is constantly around his friends, hanging out with them, Netbattling, or sometimes pranking one another (like giving Dex a wedgie). His best friend Mayl, who has lived next door to him since they were both very young, is with him always and carries a torch for him, although, naturally, Lan is too distracted to notice (either pretends he doesn't notice or is oblivious in a moment he could have realized). Dex is Lan's constant source of Netbattle practice and male humor, and Yai is an intelligent young blonde who likes to share her wealth (and her... forward personality) with her friends. Lan is a sportsman with a particular love for Soccer and a excellent inline skater. His connection to MegaMan.EXE is second to none, and this allows him to reach revolutionary new heights in NetBattles, such as Full Synchro and Cross Fusion. History Lan Hikari is the youngest child in the Hikari clan, sired by Yuichiro and grandsired by Tadashi Hikari (the games' version of Dr. Thomas Light). He is the youngest of twins, the elder being Hub Hikari (Hikari Site -pronounced, and often spelled Saito-), who fell prey to a rare heart disease known as HBD. He also never met his grandpa because his grandpa died before the twins were born but still Lan loves his grandpa very much. It is revealed in MegaMan Battle Network 6 that Lan married Mayl and he became a scientist. He also has a son named Patch. Gallery Image:Lan1.jpg|Lan in early MegaMan Battle Network games Image:LanMMBN3.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Battle Network 3 Image:LanMMBN.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Battle Network 4 Image:LanProfileMMBN4.jpg|Lan again from MegaMan Battle Network 4 Image:LanMMNT.jpg|Lan from MegaMan Network Transmission Trivia *Hikari in Japanese means "light", which means that his Grandpa's official title (from MegaMan Battle Network 3), in English, is Dr. Light (quite fitting, since they look almost identical). His first name (Tadashi) means Right, a pun on the naming confusion in America. *Both "Lan" and "Hub" are networking terms, as are "Net" (Netto) and "Site" (Saito). *Lan Hikari made a cameo appearence in MegaMan Star Force 2 in a side quest which can be unlocked by having a Battle Network game pack in the DS. In this side quest, the player can obtain his diary entries, and see more of what has happened after the events of MegaMan Battle Network 6. *Although Lan's original goal was to become the best Netbattler in the world, it is revealed in Megaman Battle Network 6 and Megaman Starforce 2 that he really wants to be a Net Scientist like his father. *According to the anime, Lan invented the forerunner of laser jack-in PETs, the wireless jack-in port, at only 11. This foreshadows his goal to become the top Net Scientist even more. *Lan has always had a "partner" in the anime series: Mayl in NT Warrior, Chaud in Axess and Stream, Iris in Beast, and Zero in Beast+. *In Battle Network Transmission Lan's last name is misspelled "Hikaru" instead of Hikari. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:NetOps Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse